


Watch me Closely

by SmutHorn



Series: Scisaac Prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, slutty Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott really, really likes to be watched. When they're all lounging around watching TV he'll start kissing Isaac and he'll take it as far as he can until Isaac makes him stop because the other people are in the room or drags him away to finish in private. He'll do it wherever - at home, on the bus, in the park…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch me Closely

Scott smirked to himself. Tonight was pack night which mean they would get to watch him, even for just a little bit. He’d recently discovered that he really liked being watched. It was exilirating feeling, having eyes on you while you did things that shouldn’t be so open.

 

That was why lately he started ‘attacking’ Isaac when they weren’t alone. Each time was like a contest to see how far he could go before Isaac dragged him off. Last week Isaac had to drag Scott to a bathroom in the park and fuck him so hard he couldn’t walk after. He’d almost had Isaac’s pants off too when that had happened.

 

He grinned and walked into the living room, sitting by his boyfriend, leaning against him.

 

“There you are.” Isaac smiled.

 

“Here I am.” He said, kissing him gently.

 

Isaac kissed him back for a moment before turning his head away. “You aren’t doing that again tonight.”

 

Scott gasped, eyes wide. know that that was his exact plan. “But…”

 

“Nope.” Isaac said.

 

Scott frowned and looked down, trying to think of a new plan.

 

Stiles came over with a bowl of popcorn, plopping down at Scott’s feet. “Pop corn?” He asked.

 

“Sure.” Scott shrugged, taking a handful, looking over as he saw Derek sit on the other side of Isaac.

 

“Can we start the movie yet?” He asked.

 

“No.” Stiles said. “Lydia, Allison, and Kira aren’t here yet.” He said

 

Scott hummed, leaning into Isaac, smiling as an arm was wrapped around him.

 

Isaac hissed Scott’s head then looked at Stiles. “Call them, see how long till they get here.”

 

“No  need.” Lydia hummed, walking into the room, flipping her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder as he came closer. “We’re here.”

 

Allison and Kira giggled as they came on, sitting on the love seat next to the couch.

 

Lydia hummed and sat beside them, relaxing into the cushions.

 

Scott smiled, seeing that no one else was going to sit on the couch and stretched out his legs, humming in content.

 

“Finally.” Derek said, hitting play on the remote and turning off the lights.

 

Scott payed attention to about the first 5 minutes before he started running a hand up and down Isaac’s thigh, dancing awfully close to his groin.

 

Isaac had no reaction other than glancing at Scott a few times.

 

Scott grinned, counting it as a victory and gently rubbed at his crotch, looking at the tv.

 

Isaac hitched his breath and pushed his hand away. only to have it replaced soon after, rubbing in circles and squeezing every so often. “Scott.” He whispered as a warning.

 

Scott stopped and sat up a bit, running a hand up Isaac’s chest, kissing over his neck gently. He ran a hand up Isaac’s shirt, playing with the skin there, gently scratching at his happy trail.

 

Isaac let out a soft groan and shifted.

 

Counting it as another victory and not being told to stop he slowly popped the button on Isaac’s pants, biting his earlobe and tugging gently. Scott was hard in his pants, glancing at everyone around. They weren’t watching.

 

Isaac looked over at Scott and let out a breath. “Behave.” He whispered.

 

Scott groaned and got up, climbing into Isaac’s lap and kissing him gently and working it until it was filthy, moaning and licking.

 

“Dude!” Stiles called, but Scott ignored it, pulling at Isaac’s shirt, rolling his hips and whining.

 

“Get a room!” Lydia called, rolling her eyes.

 

Isaac groaned into the kiss, grabbing Scott’s ass. “You’re insufferable.” He huffed, standing up and holding Scott against him.

 

Scott held onto him, kissing over his neck and nibbling.

 

“Sorry.” Isaac said to everyone as he carried him off.

 

Isaac tossed him down on the bed and kissed him, cupping Scott’s cheek. “I have something for you.” He said, pulling away.

 

“Whats that?” Scott asked, trying to pull him back.

 

Isaac grinned and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a camera.

 

Scott gasped, going even harder than he was. “Wh- whats that for?”

 

“Did you think I hadn’t notice?” Isaac asked. “You like being watched.”

 

Scott blushed, sitting up.

 

“With this, you can.” Isaac said, setting it up. “We can watch it over and over.”

 

Scott groaned softly and nodded.

 

Isaac pulled off his shirt, humming. “Get undressed so I can see all of you.”

 

Scott had never stripped so quickly in his life, throwing his clothes in different directions.

 

Isaac chuckled softly and got the lube before coming over. “Spread your legs, show the camera how sluttly that hole is for me.”

 

Scott groaned, spreading his legs like he was told, blushing brightly.

 

Isaac hummed, coming slower and squirting lube onto his hole, tracing through it with his fingers.

  
  


Scott shivered, looking between Isaac and the camera, gasping as he was entered with a finger.

 

Isaac pushed a finger in, wiggling it around and pushing it in farther, pulling at his rim slightly.

 

Scott gasped, grabbing at the sheets.

 

“Like that?” He asked, “I’m showing the camera how much your hole likes this.”

 

“Fuck.” Scott shivered. Isaac had always liked to talk dirty, but this was so much different and so much better all in the same.

 

“Such a little slut Scotty, getting so wet at being watched and moaning like a whore from just a finger.” Isaac said, biting at his lips.

 

Scott shivered and kissed him, moaning against his lips.

 

Isaac added a second finger, scissoring him open as he thruster his fingers in and out.

 

Scott moaned, fucking himself on the fingers and looking at the camera. "Fuck, yeah.... Love your fingers...." He groaned.

 

"Love having me fuck you open with just my fingers, have you all loose and spread out, waiting for my dick?"

 

Scott took a deep breath and moaned. "Yes...." He gasped.

 

Isaac grinned and spread his fingers, fucking them deeper into him, touching his prostate. “I’m not going to do that today though.” He said. “Today I want to fuck you so hard you’re going to scream, fuck your ass so raw you won’t be able to heal for a while even with you being a werewolf.”

 

Scott moaned and bucked his hips. “Yes! Fuck yes Isaac, do it, fuck me so hard, claim me.” He moaned loudly.

 

Isaac grinned and slipped his fingers out. He kneeled down on the bed only to be pushed down on it and have Scott climb into his lap and sink down on it. He gasped, hands flying straight to Scott’s hips. “Scott!”

 

Scott groaned, looking down at him; ass flush with Isaac’s hips. He rose up, knee’s digging into the bed under them and sank back down, digging his nails into Isaac’s chest.

 

Isaac groaned, watching Scott ride his dick. “Such a slut for it.” He moaned, thrusting up into him, moving his hands from his hips to his ass, grinding into him.

 

Soon Scott was bouncing, looking back at the camera, whining.

 

Isaac chuckled, thrusting up hard and spreading his cheeks. “Like being watched that much?” He asked. “Showing the camera how well you take my cock.” He growled.

 

Scott arched his back, moaning. “Fuck… Isaac.”

 

“Sluty little Scott, love getting your whole stuffed, love having people watch you. Maybe I should show the whole pack.” Isaac panted, sitting up and thrusting harder.

 

Scott whined, wrapping his arms around Isaac, rolling his hips. “I’m gonna cum!”

 

“Cum Scotty, cum for me.” He said, flipping them over and jack hammering into him, kissing him hard.

 

Scott arched his back, cum shooting out and painting Issac’s chest.

 

Isaac’s eyes flashed yellow as he came and continued to thrust until his cum was bubbling out of Scott’s ass.

 

Scott moaned into every move, kissing the man above him.

 

After a while, Isaac pulled out and smiled, kissing his head. “Pull your legs apart for me.”

 

Scott gave him a confused look, but did at told, blushing when he saw Isaac pick up the camera.

 

“I want to show how messy your hole is.” He said, zooming in on his hole filled with cum.

 

Scott groaned, spreading his legs more and rolling his hips. “Isaac…”

 

Isaac smirked. “Such a slutty boy.” He said. “Ready to go again and all I did was video tape your sloppy hole.”  
  
“Isaac.” He whimpered. “Please don’t tease.”

  
He smiled, leaning in and kissing him. “I still have to make good on my promise.” Isaac hummed, putting the camera down and climbed back over him.


End file.
